


A Taste of Things to Come

by IceBlueRose



Series: Indefinable [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been three years since American Idol and, sometimes, he still couldn’t believe this was his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kris Allen or Adam Lambert. They belong to themselves.
> 
> Notes: I'll always have a soft spot for this fic since it was the first Kradam I ever wrote. But enough of memory lane, hope you enjoy the fic!

Adam groaned as he placed his jacket over the back of the chair before dropping onto his bed. He sighed, making a mental note to hang the jacket properly later, and closed his eyes. It’d been three years since _American Idol_ and sometimes, he still couldn’t believe this was his life. He’d wanted it for years but, really, how often did a person get to live their dream?

His phone ringing caused him to groan once more before he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Vaguely, he realized that he was going to get eyeliner on his pillow but he could care less at the moment. Right now, all he wanted was to sleep.

“Leave a message,” he muttered. Adam let out a breath and closed his eyes,

Just as he was falling asleep, he heard the chime of his phone, signaling that he had a voicemail. His eyes popped open and he swore when he realized he had left his phone inside his jacket.

Briefly, he considered just going to sleep and checking the message later before he shook his head and rolled off the bed. He could never shake that feeling that the one time he didn’t listen to the message first, would be the one time the message was an emergency or something equally as important.

Of course, it never was and that meant that once he’d listened to it, Adam could call whoever it was back once he’d woken up.

As he heard the voice on the other end, Adam couldn’t help but grin.

“Adam,” Kris said. “I know you’re there, you told me when you’d be getting home, remember? Anyway, what’s this about another tattoo?” Kris laughed. “Listen, I’ve got to go but call me back when you wake up. And stop staring at the phone, we both know the first thing you’re going to do is sleep.”

Adam blinked as he stared down at his phone before he realized what he was doing and rolled his eyes.

He quickly tossed his phone onto the nightstand before dropping back onto the bed.

He’d call Kris later.

 

~*~*~

 

Later turned out to be the next day and he couldn’t help but laugh when Kris greeted him with, “Sleeping Beauty is awake!”

“I told you that someday my prince would come.”

“Okay, first, I thought that was Snow White. Two, you’re the only person I know that can make a Disney quote that dirty.”

“It’s a talent.” Adam tilted his head back as Kris laughed and let himself relax. “Are you busy?”

There was the rustle of paper on the other end before Kris answered, “Not really.”

Adam shook his head as he picked up his keys and headed out of the room. “You’re writing and I’d bet anything that you’ve gotten so involved with it, that you’ve forgotten to eat.”

Another pause and Adam could just imagine the way Kris was staring at his notes and shaking his head. “I have not.”

“Liar.”

“A little bit,” Kris admitted. “I showered.”

Adam laughed at that. “Do one better and leave the house. I’ll get the table.” He squinted against the sun, slipping his sunglasses on. “Thirty minutes?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at the usual.”

As he hung up, Adam shook his head. Kris would probably rush just to be sure he’d be on time and then end up getting there first. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

 

~*~*~

 

Adam leaned back in his chair, enjoying the quiet. It wasn’t that well-known and it was somewhere that he and Kris could meet without having to worry about cameras flashing. There were fans but that was fine.

He glanced up and smiled when Kris walked in and scanned the room. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw Adam and he immediately crossed the room as Adam stood. Kris didn’t pause as he wrapped his arms around Adam, his smile turning into a grin when Adam squeezed him back.

“Hi,” he said, stepping back. His eyebrows rose. “Are you wearing more glitter?”

Adam snorted as they sat down. “No, I’m wearing the same amount of glitter, thank you.”

Kris’s lips twitched and he shook his head as he picked up the coffee that Adam pushed towards him, taking a sip. “And here, I thought you hated _Twilight_.”

“What?”

“I’m just waiting for you to ask if you dazzle me.”

Adam stared at him. “I can’t believe you even know anything about that movie.”

Kris shrugged. “I never told you this but Matt is a big fan. He has a shrine, you know. He had to confess when I caught him saying the words in the deleted scenes before the actors could.”

He laughed, throwing his head back at the image of Matt reciting lines from _Twilight_. “It’s even better that I can picture it.” As he calmed down, he tilted his head forward, raising an eyebrow. “So, Kris, do I dazzle you?”

Kris laughed, his voice low, and leaned back. “All the time.”

“I knew it. You get stars in your eyes when you look at me.”

He began tapping out a beat against the surface of the table. “So, what’s this new tattoo that you refused to tell me about over the phone?” he asked.

Adam brightened and shrugged out of his jacket. “That’s because I have to show you,” he said, making sure that the jacket hadn’t bunched up behind him before he lifted up his tank top to reveal the tattoo that was now on his chest. Kris leaned forward and squinted a bit, studying the design that looked like a three-fold Yin-Yang symbol.

“What is it?”

“A triskele,” Adam told him, pulling his tank top back down and sliding the jacket back on. He waggled his eyebrows. “That particular one is actually the BDSM emblem.” He laughed again when Kris’s eyes widened briefly and his eyes flicked back down as if he could see the tattoo through the fabric.

Sometimes, Adam just couldn’t resist.

“So,” he prompted. “What do you think?”

Slowly, Kris lifted his eyes back to Adam’s. “It suits you.”

Adam’s smile widened. “Why, thank you.” He waved his hand and leaned towards Kris. “Okay, enough about that. What’s new with you?”

“Katy’s dating someone.”

The smile disappeared from Adam’s face and he frowned slightly. “Are you okay?”

The right side of Kris’s mouth lifted in a half smile. “It’s been almost two years since the divorce, Adam. I’m fine.”

Adam made a sound that was definitely disagreement. “I don’t see you dating a pretty new girl.”

“There’s not a girl I want to date.”

Adam sucked in a breath at the look Kris gave him before he nodded, unsure of what to say, for once. He paused and then opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Kris.

“We should have dinner tonight.” The words were slightly rushed as Kris twisted the coffee mug between his hands, a nervous habit that Adam had first noticed years ago during the first weeks of the competition. “At my place.”

Tilting his head slightly to the right, Adam studied Kris for a few moments. “You want to show me the new song you’re working on?” he asked. It was an excuse, they both knew it but Kris nodded anyway.

“Yeah.” Kris glanced at his watch and pushed the chair back. “And if we’re going to have dinner tonight, I need to go buy something that isn’t a frozen pizza.” He grinned.

“I’ll bring dessert,” Adam volunteered, already thinking of the chocolate cake his favorite bakery made. At the look on Kris’s face, his shoulders shook in silent laughter. “I meant dessert, Kris, as in an actual dessert. It wasn’t a metaphor for sex.”

“Right.” Kris stood and paused. “But, just so you know, Adam, I’m a songwriter.” He smiled slowly. “And I love a good metaphor.” There was only a slight blush on his face as he said it before he turned and walked out of the café.

Adam watched him go, mouth slightly open in shock at the fact that Kris, of all people, had just come onto him in his own way and in a public place before he smiled in satisfaction.

Kris, he decided, just might get dessert after all.

And if he was lucky, he’d get to have chocolate cake afterwards.


End file.
